In the field of conveying biological material specimens in a test laboratory it is known to use appropriate automation systems adapted for the purpose which allow the specimens, appropriately contained in test tubes, to interface with the pre- and post-testing modules and with the proper testing modules adjacent to the automation system itself.
In particular, the test tubes, each of which is inserted into a conveying device, travel along motorized conveyor belts which substantially form specimen dispatching lanes along the automation system, as described by the Applicant in patent EP-2225567.
Due to the size of a test laboratory and thus to the corresponding automated specimen conveying system, the above-described conveyor belts may naturally reach even considerable lengths, up to several tens of meters.
As mentioned, said belts are motorized, and at each rectilinear portion of the automation system there are two motors, at the opposite ends, each of which manages the actuation of one of the two pairs of belts (outbound lanes and return lanes).
The drivers of the belts, during their normal operation, are certainly subject to considerable stress; since test laboratories typically work non-stop all day, seven days a week, the motors which actuate the conveyor belts are always operating and this increases the risk of their deterioration and even failure. In particular, this concerns ratio motors which deteriorate due to the presence of pulsing loads which act on the gears of the ratio motors themselves, thus leading to their failure on the long run.
So, it would be necessary to manually act in order to replace the deteriorated or failed motor, and this would naturally imply the need to interrupt the operation of the automation system or at least of the concerned portion (i.e. that with the belts operated by the motor to be replaced) during such a maintenance operation, with obvious consequences in the form of delays in the specimen treatment procedures.
DE-19508492 describes a conveyor controlled either simultaneously or alternatively by a pair of motors.